A Cold Prince is Melted
by Ruki Kamiya
Summary: PG-13 for violence, words and such. yeah. Raven is now 20 years old and is still destroying everything he sees. When a girl who survived his attack HAS to follow Raven, The Ice Prince starts to melt...Angsty in the ending. Main couples: Van/Fiona, Raven/?
1. She's a Survivor

A/N: I decided to remove back in my arms considering ppl didn't like it that much, and for the sake of my own head. It'll get bopped off no thanks to Pika 2 if she even hears any hint of Harry and Leena being together; she doesn't even care if it's a love triangle, she hates that couple the most. So…I decided to make a fanfiction about Raven. Yes, Van and Fiona will be there quite a bit in this story (you know Raven's ways), and there are only two main couples: Van/Fiona, and Raven/(someone…u'll find out! ^__~ *spits here tongue out and then runs from all the flying tomatoes and other items, but gets hit with a flying fist form Pika 2*) Damn, that hurt! *Pouts* This is in Raven's point of view. Why is the fic about Raven? Cuz he's number one on the list of hottest guys in Zoids: Chaotic Century

I just love it. The feel of another village being burnt down because of me just feels perfect. Nothing else makes me happy. I love to watch people suffer and couples break away as some people's lives get spared. I smile at the sight of a village being put in flames thanks to my Geno-Breaker. Shadow stood next to me, and we were walking around the shattered area, looking at the people that were burnt in the fire. I smiled in satisfaction. It's not like I'd leave instantly, and have someone survive; everyone must suffer. They must feel the pain. Pay the price to what they all did to me. I'm glad I have Shadow by my side. Without it, I couldn't have been a good pilot, and Van would've defeated me nonetheless.

I would've been dead…but it doesn't matter. Sometimes death is the only thing I want in my life.

Seeing that every single person was dead, I motioned Shadow to get in my Zoid and find another town to destroy.

My Geno-Breaker hovered up the mountain, and luckily, there was another town. Bigger than the last one I burnt up. It was twice as big. I smirked. "This will be fun…Shadow!" I yelled out for my organoid who was already merging with my Zoid. I ran down that hill, smiling at the faces of worry on some of the residents. "Say good-bye while you can before I destroy you." I typed in a few keys, and yelled, "Charge particle gun…and…**fire!**"

A big blast of light and electricity burst out my Zoid's mouth. I only saw destroyed homes, but little fire. I walked down right in there and smashed the rest of the village with its feet. After the fire stopped, I hopped out of my Zoid, inspecting the place. I finally finished inspecting, when I saw something flash by at the corner of my eye. There was a girl running for her life. "Shadow, get her, but don't kill her. I want to do it myself." He obeyed, and flew past her, causing her to trip and fall. She quickly got up, but I kept walking towards her. I noticed her fear because she was backing up into a tree without knowing it was there. She backed up to her limit. She stood still, scared. I smirked. The girl was about a little less than half a foot shorter than me, and she had wavy black hair and eyes that had a gray and blue color to it. Her clothes were just a blouse and skirt, but they've gotten quite beat up and slightly ripped and her skin was a little darker than mine. I stopped walking when I was right in front of her. "Go ahead," she said, shivering with fear, "Kill me now."

I smiled evilly at her. "Gladly." I pulled out my dagger, and lifted it up, aiming for her heart.

Her eyes had more tears and they were flowing down her cheeks. I don't know why I did this, but I winced at what I did. I slowly lowered the sharp weapon. Why did I do that? "You're coming with me." I looked away. I didn't want to seem kind so I held an angry face. "And if you don't," I started to add, "Shadow here will kill you."

She looked at me, smiled and hugged me. What the heck? There's some kind of weird feeling I have, but what is it? Bah! I don't want this feeling! It's too warm! I pulled her away, and slammed her to the ground. She winced, and held her right shoulder with her left hand. So she got cut when I blew the place up. "Thank you. Mr. Raven, sir…"

"Just call me Raven!" I yelled at her angrily. "I'm not old or married!"

"Sorry, Raven." She got up and walked past me to the Geno-Breaker. Something told me she was gonna be trouble.

While inside the zoid, I noticed that she wasn't complaining at all.

"Why aren't you complaining?"

She looked at me questioningly. "About what?"

"About the fact that you're being held captive with me, Raven, the one you destroyed your village."

"Oh, that? Well, there's nothing much for me to complain about, and if I had any, they wouldn't matter much to me or you."

She leaned down form the back seat. "Hmm…" she leaned down father and pushed a button. One of my guns went off.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Just as I thought," she said without noticing I yelled at her. She was really starting to annoy me. First she gives me a name in which it makes me look old, and then she shoots a gun for no reason. You know, ammo is really hard to come by! "Your gun is off by about at least 5 degrees."

I sighed and looked at her, but not making contact with her eyes. "So?"

"If you plan on battling, everything has to be precise. If not, then you will really lose the battle. Why don't you get it fixed when we stop to rest? It's off to the left."

I spoke in an even tone. "We won't be resting at all."

"Why not? If you don't get some sleep, then you'll get exhausted."

"It doesn't matter, but I guess so, but only just this once."

"Arigatou, Raven." Her cheek rubbed a little bit against mine and she sat back to her seat, smiling.

"Since when did you have to right to do that?"

"Well, who said I didn't?" she retorted.

We stopped in the middle of the forest. She hopped off, and walked to a direction. Shadow, who was out of the Zoid, zoomed past her making her lose her balance.

"I'm going with you. I'm not letting you run away." I walked up to her side.

"But I was only going to get fire wood."

"Still, I'm going with you, so you won't escape."

"Yes, sir."

I sighed agitatedly. Why the hell was she teasing me? So I followed her down to the woods. At least every ten steps, she picked up some wood. She also picked up a pretty large, but pretty skinny as well, jagged rock. I didn't even both to think about why she did that. She also found a fruit tree, filled with apple-like fruits. The girl put the sticks down, and started to climb up the tree. The only thing was she had a long way to go, considering I swear that tree was a skyscraper! She picked the fruits one by one, putting them in a "quick basket" she made with the front of her shirt. The girl then climbed her way down, limb-by-limb, step-by-step.

Unfortunately for her and entertaining for me, she slipped and fell down the tree, and she wasn't even **close** to the ground. Not know why I did this, I aimed and caught her. Okay, some of the fruits landed on my head from her basket, but…hey, wait…ack! I was holding her! I could tell a blush came from both of our faces. I shook my head and dropped her, causing her to fall on her bottom and let the fruits roll in different directions. She caught them all, but then she realized I was too far away form her, so she yelled out, "Raven, come back!" But I ignored her. I kept walking ahead back to my Zoid. I smiled, knowing she was too far behind me. "Good-bye, little girl." Besides, I knew she'd some back. She seems loyal to me, considering she even let me follow her, and not to mention she wasn't complaining on our way here.

Boy was I wrong.


	2. Who the heck IS this Girl?

            A/N: I thank Ryan for reviewing this story. I promise more will be revealed about this girl that was taken hostage by Raven. Much more will be revealed. This is in the girl's point of view.

            And I'm also sorry to the **real** D3Fan, whom I've accidentally accused him of flaming my fic. Someone must've used his name and framed him. Well, anyway, is it keeps up…well, and then I can only accept signed reviews. Oh, well, anyway, low chance of that happening!

            Why did he leave me behind? I instantly got scared. It was getting dark, and the wind blew harder and harder by the minute ever since I went out to fetch firewood…what am I going to do? A fog started to build up rapidly. I was shaking all over. I had no jacket, and my skirt was just above my knees. The wind was howling and the trees turned into monsters with long, fierce, sharp hands just waiting to grab me. I ran in a direction where I thought I'd be safe, but I was wrong. A sleeper Zoid jumped up in front of me, scaring the heck out of me. It was a large Guysack, equipped with many guns. I could sense someone piloting it. Quickly, without hesitation, I ran deeper and deeper into the forest, never stopping to look back. It shot bullets at me, one-by-one. The scorpion Zoid shot a bullet right in front of me, causing me to trip and fall on my front side, dropping all the fruits I had. I then heard someone jump down from the Zoid, and pick me up. I glared daggers at him.

            "Well, well, well," the pilot started, "Look what I've got here: I girl from a village collecting fruit in the middle of a forest. Should I hold her captive, my little Zoid?" For some strange reason, it hopped up and down, and clamped its claws repeatedly. I didn't have a good feeling about this. It was either he holds me captive, or his Zoid squashes me. I need Raven. Where could he be? He should've stayed with me, but I guess he's like that. I mean I've heard stories about him. People say that he doesn't have a heart, and he kills for game. Sure, he's like that, I'll admit, but I know that people are like that because they lost something in their life, or was abused one too many times. Whatever Raven lost must have been important in his life. If only there was something I could do…I wish I was stronger…I lowered my head, and murmured, "Take me as your hostage."

            "That's the way to go." He was going to tie me up, but instead, he took the rope and whipped me over and over. I swear I was bleeding everywhere. Then he tied me up with the now bloody rope, and shoved me in he back seat of his Zoid. My head lowered, causing my long hair to fall to the sides of my head.

            I felt tears run down my cheeks. I was so scared. "Raven…" The pilot closed the door of the cockpit, and scurried its way to where Raven was resting. He then opened the cockpit and started talking with Raven. I saw Raven nod his head, and then pointed at me. The pilot nodded and threw me out of the Zoid, causing me to get a few burns from the rough ground. "Why did you do this Raven?"

            "And what was I supposed to do?" He then kicked me in the stomach, making me roll around in the dirt. Raven then untied me.

            "Save me?"

            "Look, little girl, I spared you because I felt sorry for you. You think I have any feelings towards you, let alone you village which got destroyed and trampled by me and Shadow?"

            "I have a name, you know. It's Maru."

            "Fine, Maru," he said, mocking me. "I don't care about you. You're just being a burden. You annoy me. You're a pain in the ass!"

            I just sat up, shocked. I felt more hot tears run down my cheeks. Me? A burden? I didn't know what to say. I have no idea why I did this, but it seems that me hand had a mind of its own. I lifted, higher and higher it went, up to Raven's left cheek, and at a high speed, went across it. I, Maru, slapped Raven, someone that I care about. My mind also took over me. "Everyone's right!" I yelled at him, sobbing. "You **are** cold hearted, and mean! I tried to help out, but no! You keep pushing me to the side. I bet you don't even know this: I love you! But you don't seem to have any feelings towards me, do you? So just forget that I ever met you and good-bye!" I ran my way out of the forest, and into the next town. I was able to sleep for one night at the hotel my friend owns. SO as I went to bed, I was still crying. Crying not at what Raven did, but what I did.

"I'm sorry." 


	3. Fiona and Van

            A/N: Okie, Liger007, just to let you know, Maru has reasons for loving Raven. That was a good statement to put up. Hey...I'm sounding like a teacher, oh screw the first day of middle school! It'll be explained here in this chapter, okay? Well, that's all I need to say for this chapter, enjoy! Oh, and this is in no one's point of view. Oh, and Crystal did something kinda nice, by the way. If you guys want me to notify you of any updates for the fanfiction (actually, for anyone that I have) then please give me your email address, and I'll tell you.

            Maru woke up, looking around, and mumbling, "Raven? Is that you?" She then lowered her head, and said, "I guess he's not here." Maru really missed Raven, even if she's just been gone for only a night. She fell head over heels, and yet, she wonders why no one will even be friendly to him. "I know there's more to you than meets everyone's eye. I know it. And I'm going to find out the real you. No matter what it takes."

            Meanwhile, with Van, Fiona, Thomas, Moonbay, and Irvine, walking in the desert, traveling…

            "I'm Moonbay! Transporter, of the wasteland! I'm just making this up as I go!" Moonbay sang when she was in her Gustav.

            Unfortunately, it drove the rest- excluding Fiona- **insane.**

            Van held his head with his hands. "When will the torture stop?"

            Irvine agreed, he yelled through the communicator, "Hey, Moonbay, if you wanna sing, then at least make it decent sounding!"

            Moonbay stopped. "What do you mean? I sing just fine, thank you very much!"

            "Yeah right! You couldn't carry a note even if it had a handle on it!"

            Thomas just sat there on his Dibison. "Fiona, is it always like this?"

            Fiona nodded.

            Moonbay was flushed with anger. "That's it!" she yelled as she shot some bullets and hit the Lightning Saix's weak spot when Irvine wasn't paying attention and was off guard.

            Irvine cursed out loud. "Great, look at what you did now! The command system froze! Jackass!"

            Moonbay stopped driving and hopped out of her pinkish Zoid. "Who you calling jackass? **You** were the one who insulted me first!"

            "Well, look who's talking! I didn't insult! I only stated facts!"

            The two kept arguing, while the other three were sweatdropping.

            Van and Fiona looked at each other, then at Thomas, then at each other again. "You think we should just head on to the next town that Raven's up to destroy?" Van asked.

            Thomas and Fiona looked at Van then nodded as they looked back at the fighting couple. You can now see a chibi Moonbay with a hammer twice as big as her, and she's smashing it like no tomorrow, aiming for Irvine. Irvine was too a chibi and was running for his life!

            Zeeke was in the Blade Liger, so he wasn't able to do anything at the moment.

            Once they reached the town, they saw quite a scene. A tall man was fighting with a younger girl, around 19, who had soft and shiny wavy black hair, and she was wearing a plain pink shirt and a matching skirt. You can see her color mix of grey and blue eyes flash with anger as she glared to the person, who was much more muscular than her.

            "Just come with me, honey, and I'll give you the time of your life!"

            "Never! I'm not gonna hang with some slut hungry for girls to use for only one night! It's not used for that, stupid! It's supposed to be loving and passionate! One trait you'd never have!"

            He smirked. If he weren't going to get it his way by talking to her, then he'd have to force her. Everyone else was scared of the man. He grabbed her tight and pulled her into a kiss only he wanted. The only thing racing through this girl's mind was that she wanted a certain someone back. She wanted him back so badly. It's been weeks, and still, she keeps dreaming about him. Raven, I'm sorry, but I hope you feel the same way about me as I feel about you…if only I could **really** tell you… 

            She tried pushing him back, but he yanked her to him, and was about to rip her clothes off, when…

            "Hey!" Van yelled.

            The guy turned his head around, looking at Van.

            "Leave her alone!"

            "Leave yourself out of this; she's my girlfriend!"

            Maru's eyes went wide as she kicked and flailed. "I'm **not** your girlfriend, you dirty bastard! Let…me…go!"

            "You shut up and get out of this." He turned to look at Van. "Look, she's my girlfriend, but she's just a bit cranky now."

            Van smirked. "I don't think she's your girlfriend!"

            "You saying you don't believe me?" he yelled before he charged up to punch Van in the face.

            Van, thinking this was all to easy, dodged one punch after another.

            Maru's eyes went really wide. This fight isn't supposed to happen. "Stop, both of you! Now!"

            The man looked at Maru. "So you'll come with me, right?"

            "Yeah, right, whoever said that?" If there were one thing she hated more than that jerk, it'd be fighting, or even the sight of it.

            The man just growled. "Look, lady, I'm gonna take you away, and if I can't get you by talking you into it, then I'll force you to!" He charged for her, grabbing her, and was practically being stripped naked, but…

            POW! A punch landed on the back of his neck, knocking him out unconscious.

            Van dusted his hands off, and said, "Sorry about that, ma'am. I know you're not the kind who can tolerate violence. Are you okay?"

            The girl could only nod slightly before fainting.

            Meanwhile, wherever Raven is…

            The whole thing seemed to be quiet. Only the sounds of the GenoBreaker were heard. Raven's emotionless face turned into a frown quickly. "I know. It's quiet." In fact it's been too quiet ever since Maru left. Raven then stopped nearby the next town he was about to destroy, and then he jumped off his red Zoid. Out of nowhere, Reese just came up from behind him, and said, "You miss the girl. I know you do."

            Raven said absolutely nothing.

            "You know you like her."

            "Look Reese, don't ever dare talk about Maru. I don't like her."

            Reese's index finger was held up, and she shook it back and forth. "Of course you like her, otherwise you'd have forgotten her name by now. It was like the other girls when you were just a little boy. And you remembered my name because of the good times we had before. The very good times when we were together, even at night, the darkness cloaking our bodies, and then we-"

            Her sentence was cut off by the punch in the stomach Raven gave her. "Look, I don't love you anymore, and I will never love anyone else for as long as I live! Not even her!"

            "Humph, we'll see about that. I can sense your future, the times when you will be with Maru will be happy until one day, a Guardian Force fighter makes your times turn dark. You will be left with one memory of Maru that you cannot destroy, and that memory will make you suffer. See to it that my vision will happen soon!" And then with an evil smirk, she faded away in the darkness.

            He clenched his fist tightly letting his emotions control him. "I'll be the one to make **you** suffer. Shadow! It's time to go!" and with that, he came speeding towards the new town.

            "Hey, you, wake up!" she heard a voice call. Was he talking to her?

            The girl's eyes fluttered open, and there was the smiling face of none other than Van Flyheight. She sat up and then she realized she was in a hotel room, probably of his. Fiona and Thomas then came in the room with and ice bag and a cup of hot tea.

            "So, how'd you get here? And what's your name?" Van asked.

            The girl took a sip of the tea, but quickly made the weirdest face anyone has ever saw. "Thanks for the tea, but I'll just have water…without salt, please," she said in a raspy voice. When her throat cleared up, she began talking again. "My name's Maru. How I got here, well, it's a pretty hard story to explain. So what is the Guardian Force doing here?" She knows a lot of things, from Hilts to Reese to Raven, to the republic and imperial forces joining up as one and made the Guardian Force, and last but not least, the little boy who saved the whole of planet Zi, even before she was born. Her mother was still pregnant with her, and she was expectant, and was born the next day after the Deathsaurer was destroyed, and her mother could finally sleep in peace.

            "An attack is expected here in this town, and we're in charge of investigating," Thomas told Maru. "Miss Maru, do you have any idea on when the attacker might strike?"

            She drank some more water. "Nope, not at all." She new he was talking about Raven. So he's coming here… She's surprised that after all this time she's still attached to the 20-year-old Zoid pilot. Maybe she likes him much more than she thought she would.

            "Not even some kind of clue or anything, any rumor you've heard, anything?"

            She stopped, and her eyes went wide, but not enough for anyone to suspect her with anything. She knew Raven was going to strike. He was going to strike in the middle of the night, what other time would he do so? She wasn't quite sure when, but she was now getting worried. Maru finally calmed down, and shook her head. "I know nothing about it."

            "Thank you for being so honest, Miss Maru."

            She blushed slightly. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Miss Maru,' Maru is just fine, thank you very much. Besides, I'm younger than all of you." She stared in her cup. "So you guys, I'm guessing, are trying to keep Raven from destroying this town?"

            "Yes, in fact we are," Thomas said, surprised.

            "Oh, okay. Good luck. I need to go now. I have some errands to run. Thank you for your hospitality, Van, Fiona, Thomas. Good day to you!" She saluted like a soldier, then smiled and left.

            Van looked at Fiona. "Keep an eye on her while Thomas and I wait for Raven to come."

            Thomas was confused. "Why are you telling Fiona to spy on her? She says she know nothing about it, so she's innocent!"

            "I know, but I have a feeling that she knows about Raven's whereabouts."

            Fiona smiled. "I'll make sure she won't make any trouble before Raven comes, Thomas, I can assure you and Van that."

            Thomas blushed. "Uh…yeah…sure thing…Miss Fiona…" And with that she left. Thomas mumbled under his breath, "She's mine!"

            But this didn't get past Van Flyheight! "I heard that. Fiona's mine! I already admitted my feelings to her a little after the Deathsaurer was destroyed, so ha! You're a few years too late, Thomas!"

            Fiona watched Maru for a while. Everywhere Maru went, Fiona went. She watched her closely, never keeping her eyes off her. Later that night, Fiona came back to the hotel, giving up. She looked at Van. "She's innocent. I can't find any flaw. She's too…well…innocent. But I have this weird feeling about her."

            Van and Thomas looked at Fiona confused. "What's wrong with her?"

            "She seems much more than a human."

            Where Raven is…

            Raven hopped out of his Zoid on the end of this forest.

            "She's not even going to dare get to her. I know it." He clenched his fists, but then loosened them up. "What am I saying?" He then hopped back in the Zoid and hovered towards the village nearby to destroy it.

            In the village…

            Maru was walking around in the night, just enjoying the beauty of the stars dancing in the sky. She sighed and wished she were like that, able to dance around go gracefully…

            Then all of a sudden, a shot was heard from a few miles away. She instantly grinned and ran towards the shot. Raven's here! Yay! 

            People in the effected area were screaming and panicking, trying to evacuate. Then the Blade Liger and the Dibison, along with the AI, Bic, (A/N: Haha! No credit goes to Thomas!) Came into the scene.

            Maru was running as fast as she could, trying to block Raven from causing anything bad and so the Guardian Force could even scratch him. I'm coming Raven… 

            Van growled. "We knew you were coming here, Raven!"

            Thomas agreed. "Surrender now or suffer the consequences. We have a new attack formation!"

            Raven just shrugged. "A new plan? No problem. I can handle a challenge. Besides, the Guardian Force is too weak for my GenoBreaker!" He shot gun on the Dibison's weak spot, causing him to fall on one side, while at the same time, freezing the command system. Thomas growled.

            Van started to attack. He was going to use the blade and was charging this way, but all of a sudden…

            Maru went in front of the GenoBreaker. "Don't hurt Raven!"

            Van wasn't paying attention. He kept on running.

            Raven gasped and shot a gun on the Blade Liger. It didn't work. The Blade Liger drew closer and closer to Maru, about to crush it, when…

            Fiona unbuckled her seat belt and hit the brakes. The Liger came to a screeching halt, right in front of Maru.

            Van looked at Fiona. "I had a chance! Why did you hit the brakes?!?!"

            Fiona pointed to Maru, who was shivering from fear. "Maru was in front of you. Did you really want to kill her?"

            Van slammed his fist, and said on the loudspeaker of his Zoid, "Why are you doing this, Maru? I had a chance!"

            Maru then yelled loud enough for Van and the others to hear, "If he protected me, then I should do the same to him! I'm only retuning the debt!"

            Then all of a sudden, Reese appeared out of nowhere, and walked towards Maru. Raven and Van and Fiona jumped out of their Zoids. "So, Maru, you've come to pay a debt? Well, I think you owe me one as well!" She snickered, and had Specula grab Maru and took her away. Much to Maru's efforts, she couldn't get out of his grip.

            Raven screamed, "Maru!" but then had a face of confusion. Why did I yell her name out? 

            Raven hopped in his Zoid, saying to Van and the others, "I'll let you go just this once, but next time, you won't be so lucky, and with that, he started towards the direction of Reese's.

            Van and Fiona looked at each other. "Why did he do that?" Van asked.

            Fiona looked up in the dark sky. "I think I might know why…"


	4. Maru's Past

         A/N: I got the translated lyrics for Days~ Aijou to Nichijou ~, however, I do not own the translation, but I can tell you that I rearranged a few words so it sounded more fluent than the original translation found on animelyrics.com. The original translation belongs to Mink, not me. I translate songs, but this person beat me into translating. Well, on with the story.

         She was sitting under a tree, looking at the beautiful landscape, the sun seemed to shine down on them a say hi. She smiled. A tune suddenly came to her mind.

_         "The light that spreads through the pale, blue sky seems continuous_

_         The repeating days, the lie and excuses, I'm just confused now._

_         I just sit here thinking about my own existence,_

_You just sat by me without saying anything and gave me happiness._

_Our hearts are entangled with love and are buried with kisses everyday,_

_More than now, more than this holds me tighter._

More tighter, more, more…" 

Maru's eyes opened and found her in a cave. Her head hurt and her arm was sore, but why? She looked around in the slightly lighted part of the cave, and saw a shadow appear. It disappeared and ended up behind her. The person, namely the shadow placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Why are you tagging along with Raven?"

Maru didn't move. She was kind of scared. "Because I need to show him that not everyone will be cruel to him. I know he has a heart." She smiled at what she just said.

"He has a heart alright; he had one for me until **you** came along. How dare you mess with me!" Her grip on Maru's shoulder tightened a little.

Maru smirked. "What about you and Michelo?"

Reese gasped, then snarled. "How did you know, you little brat?"

Maru chuckled. "I know him. He helped me out over ten years ago, when I was still a kid, and Lord Prozen destroyed the village he lived nearby, destroying everything, including that white hellcat. I know you miss him; I miss him, too."

"Don't you dare tap into my love life!" Reese growled.

Maru turned to look at her. "I already know everything about your love life. Why do you force yourself to constantly suffer? Life isn't like that and neither is love. Meaning that you shouldn't have sex with Michelo **or** Raven just for your own pleasure as you please."

Reese was infuriated. She knew **everything** there was to her, form her identity, to her private life to her love life. She knew just about everything. "You little Zoidian brat!"

Maru just stared at her. "What?"

"I can feel the energy inside you. You are an ancient Zoidian, just like Fiona Elise Lynette or the Guardian Force. Your parents are Zoidians as well, but were destroyed long ago. Don't hide the truth that lives inside you."

"What are you talking about? I'm a human on planet Zi!"

"Hmm. Very well, then. Let's take a peek on your dangerous past." Reese raised her hand to meet Maru's forehead, then Maru quickly closed her eyes.

A small girl of 5 was running for her life, panting with every step she took. "Pace yourself, but get out at the same time, that way, the Zoid won't get you. Just try…"

Maru's eyes shot open. "You mean to tell me I was born before the war?"

"You were born on the same month as Raven, but at a totally different year and day. You were knocked out and held in a capsule for many, many lonely years until a foster father, who found you in the ruins you came from, brought you home. He was a republican soldier in the military. He was alive and healthy, too. He finally managed to wake you up the day after the Deathsaurer was destroyed, making you think that you were born on that day. Your dad's wife was just in pain, because she was badly injured, not because she was giving birth."

"So I've been living a lie all this time?"

"Yes, you can say that. You are still 19, however, you are of the ancient Zoidian race. Just beware of the things ahead of you. Your mouth will one day be your undoing one of these days, and someone will die, while another will suffer."

"Maru! Maru! Maru!" someone called.

"Huh?" Maru opened her eyes. It was just a dream? No way that was real I know it. 

"Get up. It's time to go." It was Raven. How did she end up with him?

"Why did you save me?"

Raven shrugged when his back was facing her, but at the same time, he felt himself get nervous when she asked that question. "Ask Shadow. I have no idea why."

"I still like you, you know."

"So? I don't care about you."

She walked up towards him until she was walking backwards and facing him at once. "I still do, no matter what."

"Well, for whatever reason you like me, I'm not that type of person."

She placed a hand on his chest and stopped him. "I know you are. You're suffering." She stared deeply into his eyes, trying to pry the secret so she could make him feel better.

Raven looked into hers. A strange feeling washed over him, but he wasn't sure what. Those eyes…they're so…and her face…so…No, I can't think this! What am I thinking? He still looked at her eyes; he could definitely lose himself in it. And that smile, oh, how beautiful it was no matter what the occasion. And those lips, those soft, warm lips, he just wanted to…

He shook his head and pushed her away. "It's late. Get some sleep."

She nodded sadly, then walked to the camp.

While she was fast asleep, Raven took a walk, you know, to get some fresh air. He was actually thinking and talking to herself, which was unnatural for him. "I don't get it…that innocent little face of hers, and that smile…" He shook his head violently. "No! It can't be! I can't fall for her! She'll be in danger!" He threw himself on the ground, pounding it with his fist. "It can't be…Maru's in danger…I can't fall for her!"

The next day, Maru was up and at it again. She wrote a note to Raven, saying she went to go shop for some food for the later meals, and posted it on the GenoBreaker.

While she was walking towards a fruits market, she saw the Guardian Force (excluding Irvine and Moonbay, for they have seem to have gotten lost by the author's sandstorm that took place there…*grin*), and hid inside and alley.

"We're going after Raven. I know where he's located," Van told Thomas and Fiona.

Thomas looked at Van. "When are we going to get him?"

"Tonight. I know he'll be resting. We'll then show him that he can't destroy the spirit of the Guardian Force no matter what he throws at us, not to mention you said you got your Megalomax's power boosted up so that'll surely beat Raven."

"Well, that's right…Yeah, we do have a chance after all!"

Maru gasped as they walked away. "They're going to attack him, and he might be killed…" She then made a childish grin and searched in her pockets. Maru then pulled something out and said, "I knew these would come in handy someday!" She ran over to find the Blade Liger and the Dibison. After minutes of searching, she found them and attached whatever she had onto the Blade Liger and the Dibison. She put her hands to her hips and proudly announced, "These detonators ought to do it!" She inspected the two Zoids carefully to see if there was any part of it showing. They were placed on the Zoids' weak spots, ensuring their loss.

Later that night, Maru pretended to be asleep, when she was really awake, and followed Raven out to the battle.

Thomas and Van were chasing after him, shooting him with everything they had. Raven used the shield and blocked out the shots with no problem. The Blade Liger had its shield on, but Raven kept firing shots. Van smirked as he said that the shield is resistant to his shots. Maru smirked and said, "I don't think so…" she saw Raven fire a shot nearby the Blade Liger's weak spot, and then she pushed the detonator button for Van. Van's Blade Liger's command system froze, making him unable to battle anymore. Thomas fired many Megalomax attacks at Raven, and Raven tried to dodge them all, or put a shield up, but it just didn't do. It had scratches all over the place. Maru winced as she looked at the battle. Raven must really by hurt… Raven fired the charged particle cannon on the Dibison, but it was able to dodge some part of it. At the same time, she fired the detonator, almost exploding Thomas' Dibison. She ran towards the badly damaged GenoBreaker, and pulled Raven out. "Raven?" she call out softly, then repeated it more and more, making her voice louder and louder each time.

Raven didn't move and inch.


	5. It's a Matter of Love or Loss

         A/N: wow…I'm already getting good reviews for this fic! Yay! Unfortunately, the story's seeming shorter than expected…yikes…I like to keep my chapter fics at least with seven or more chapters in each completed story…oh well…

         Raven woke up, his eyes fluttering open. The first thing he saw was a girl pouring some green tea and some syrup into a teacup. She looked at him and smiled. "I never thought you'd wake up, but you did. I'm so happy. Maybe you should think twice before getting yourself blasted by Schubaltz' assaults. Here, drink this tea. I added some honey to make it sweet." She handed the cup to him. He then realized that the girl talking to him was Maru.

         Raven took the cup and sat up, but just stared at its contents. "Why did you do this?"

         "Come again?" She sat right next to him on the bed.

         "Why did you do all this and give yourself some trouble to protect me, even though I destroyed your village, your parents and your overly happy spirit, not to mention abuse you a lot?"

         She smiled at him, not saying anything for a while. "Well," she looked up at the ceiling. "It is kind of hard to explain…but to put it simply…I love you. Even though you don't have any feelings for me, it still keeps me going just to see you again."

         "How could you love others so easily?" He was confused by that word. In fact, he's been intrigued by it since his parents died. He never knew the meaning of it since.

         "Because even though people treat me badly, I can still sense just a little bit of love and care in their eyes. Just like you. You may seem rough on the outside and most of the inside, but I know you have someone in your heart that's looking for the perfect soul mate."

         "How would you know?"

         "Because I guess that's how us ancient Zoidians are."

         "Huh? You? An ancient Zoidian?"

         Maru then began to explain her past, and that the people he destroyed weren't really her parents. "Reese told me all of that."

         "Well, she's surely done her homework!" he spat out loud.

         "So tell me…why did you stop loving Reese?"

         "Why do you want to know?" He took a sip of the tea. Yum! 

         "It's just that she's been meaner ever since you destroyed my village. She said so herself."

         "Because she's just become a dirty little slut who happens to be a bastard."

         She cocked her head to one side. Oh… 

         "I hope you get better…" Just then, Shadow came out of nowhere, scaring Maru to death. She screamed and clung onto Raven.

         "Shadow, just leave us alone for a while," Raven commanded. Wait…why did I do that? No, wait, stay, Shadow! Damn, too late; he left… 

         Raven looked at Maru, who was staring at him, blushing. He could feel her warmth. She could feel his.

         She then realized what she was doing, snapped back into reality, and softly murmured a "sorry" from her mouth. "Look, I'm going to go get some coffee at the coffee shop (A/N: coffee good! Soda good! Water good! Me high on caffeine and sugar: bad, but still make fanfic better!). I'll be back by lunch time." And she left.

         Raven sighed. Reese then appeared out of nowhere in front of Raven. "I told you. You like her. You have feelings for her. You love her."

         He growled. "That's not true!"

         "Yes it is. Don't hide from the truth. Admit it." Reese started to lean closer to him, their faces meeting. She got closer and closer, when…

         "Whoops, I forgot my wall…et…" Maru saw an interesting sight. Reese was kissing Raven on the lips for a long time. Maru smiled slightly, but then frowned as she quickly took her wallet. She smiled again when Maru and Raven turned to look at her. "I-I just went to get m-my wallet. I'm…I'm going to leave now."

         "Maru, are you okay? You're stuttering," Raven observed.

         "She'll be fine, but for now, let's just have fun, shall we, my love?" Reese said seductively.

         Damn, why did I say that? Raven thought. "Yeah, sure, anything," came out of Raven's mouth before he had any control of what he said.

         Maru smiled even more, then said, "I'm glad you found your soul mate." Maru felt tears well up slightly in her eyes; so she ran off, saying, "Have fun, you two!"

         At the coffee shop, she threw herself in one of the walls. Tears came out like no tomorrow. A blonde girl noticed (actually, she was the only one in the shop besides the shopkeeper) and walked up to her. "Are you okay Maru?"

         Maru recognized that voice. It belonged to no other than Fiona Elise Lynette herself. "Yeah, it's just that…" she couldn't handle it anymore and broke into sobs. "Raven…!"

         Fiona walked her to a chair and asked, "What about Raven?" She really cared about her for some reason; she felt like her best friend, and she as willing to give her support.

         Maru explained the whole story to Fiona.

         Fiona was a little confused. "Why do you care, though?"

         "I love him! Don't you get it!?" she yelled unexpectedly.

         Fiona looked at her, shocked. "So that's why you placed those detonators on the Zoids."

         "How did you know, and why didn't you tell?"

         "I saw you, and I tired to tell Van and Thomas, but they wouldn't listen."

         "I smiled at the two, but I didn't want to trouble them, so I just ran out and started crying." She got up, bought some coffee, then ran out.

         Fiona looked at her leave sadly. "I can't help but feel sorry for her. She loves Raven, but we have to destroy him. What should I do?"

         Maru walked to her room in the hotel and started packing up some things in a backpack she bought. She also ignored the pile of clothes that were piled right next to the bed. They belonged to Reese and Raven. Raven came in and looked at her. "Where are you going?"

         Maru choked back tears. "N-nowhere."

         "When will you be back?"

         "Never." And with that, she walked out the door, but Raven was partly blocking it. "At least you found your soul mate. You'll be better off without me." And with that, she started out the door.

         Raven just stared at the door in which Maru just left. He fell to his knees. Tears were slowly running down his cheeks. "She's not my soul mate. Don't leave me behind. Please don't. No!" He took his stuff, checked out of the hotel, and started walking around the village a few times.

         Van and Thomas spotted him along the way. "Raven, freeze!"

         Raven looked up. "Huh? Oh, it's just you guys." He walked past him, but not without Thomas slipping handcuffs behind his back. "You're under arrest. You're days of destroying are over."

         "Go ahead. Take me away," Raven said bluntly.

         Fiona ran up to Thomas and Van. "Don't put him in jail!" she pleaded.

         Van looked at her strangely. "Why? He's an offense to everyone on planet Zi!"

         "Please, don't!"

         Thomas blushed. "S-sure thing, Miss Fiona!" He took out the handcuffs, and Raven went running for his life to the forest.

         "Thank you Thomas," Fiona told him.

         "Why, your welcome, miss Fiona."

         Van shook his shoulders violently. "Why the heck did you do that?!?!"

         "Because Fiona said so, and there's got to be a man to do a few jobs for a lady, right Fiona?"

         "Well, too bad, because I've done much more for her, and not to mention she's no longer a virgin!"

         "Wha-!" Thomas was flabbergasted.

         Fiona blushed. "Well, it's true."

         "For how long?" Thomas asked desperately.

         "Less than twenty-four hours," she replied sheepishly.

         Thomas fell anime style.

         Raven stopped in the middle of a forest and slammed himself into a tree. How could he just let her go that easily? He liked her, no doubt, but one thing he was scared of was that he was actually starting to love her. He didn't want anything harmful be done to her, and yet he knew that he was falling for her. "Maru…" He then heard someone crying. There was a girl in a pink outfit, and her hair was a total mess, and she was sobbing. All her tears were making her clothes wet. "Are you okay?" Raven asked.

         She looked up. "Raven?"

         "Maru?"

         Maru looked away, ashamed to even look at his clothing. "Why aren't you with Reese?"

         "Well, why are you alone crying?" he retorted.

         "Because."

         "And that's the same reason."

         "You should be with her. You **did**, after all, love her."

         "But I want to be with someone else."

         "Well, then, why aren't you with her?" She stood up and fixed his hair. It was a mess.

         "What are you talking about? She's right here!"

         Maru looked around. "Where?"

         "I'm looking at her."

         Maru turned to look at him and he was staring straight into her eyes. "But, you're supposed to be with Reese. Don't give her up just because you pity me."

         Raven leaned a little closer to her. "I don't pity you. I enjoy your presence."

         Maru felt her legs turn to jell-o. "Why?"

         He leaned forward to her even more. "Because."

         "Why?" She was now blushing.

         "Because." He leaned closer to her. Their faces were only inches apart, then it came close to just centimeters, then millimeters. "I love you. I can't deny it…" Then Raven's lips touched hers.

         Maru felt like she had died and gone to heaven when he did that. She felt so warm and secure, so…happy.

         Raven, too, felt like that. He loved her more than Reese. Reese only took advantage of him, and he was under a lot of pressure and torture.

         They parted about a minute later. "Why don't you love Reese anymore?"

         "She took advantage of me. For years and years, I've been put under bondage from her, and it was torture. When I met you, I thought you would be just the same: annoying and hungry for guys to toy around with. But you're different."

         "How?"

         "You're pure. Your name even says it all. Maru – it means full. To me, it would mean full in purity. You're prettier than all the other girls, inside and out. You have compassion for other living things, including Zoids, and you love others easily."

         "And you call that a good trait? People take advantage of me."

         "I, too."

         Maru didn't know what else to say. Raven really did love her. She hugged him tightly.

         Raven wasn't bothered at all by it. He was happy. He pulled her into a hug, then all in one move, he pulled her up in his arms, and carried her back to the village.

         Reese, however, saw the whole thing. "Prepare to suffer, Raven." And then she smirked and laughed evilly.


	6. Reese's Plan

         A/N: I'm sorry it took so long and the chapter ends up being so short; I'm making a Christmas chapter in here (that was unexpected) next, so I'll have to put my Digimon fanfic aside for now.

Thanks to my good friend, Aidan, and my kawaii lil' (okay, well, he's not as little as he was two years ago…) Q-Chan, both of them made complaints about the spelling and grammar errors. Thanks for telling me; I'll try to be more cautious about it. And if you don't understand the story, please tell me, and I'll explain it, or you can just be stubborn and not ask me about it, and you can make up your own explanation if you want to spice things up a bit. This chapter will have some Harry…oops! I mean, Thomas bashing in here, and Reese is up to no good. Hee hee... Oh, and Q-Chan, please remember this…**you're the only one who knows what the ending is going to be, so don't even THINK about telling anyone the ending! It would spoil it! And especially don't tell Aidan! Even if he bugs you for a million years! He'll have to wait!** Okay, I think I got that settled…No, Aidan, you can't ask me. Oh, and to answer your question as to why it's rated PG-13, well, let's see…adult matters (But not so much that it becomes a rated R story) (see chapter 5), um…cursing words (scroll down!), and like it says, it's an angst story, so little kids around 10 or below wouldn't even be able to handle the pressure of this story! I know you and Q-Chan probably couldn't handle it. And I'm so sorry for the long author's note, but I need to add one last thing. HealerAriel, I don't think you understand. Raven said Reese has put him under bondage, but before they mated even when they already broke up. If you kinda see it my way, Reese **forced** him to do it. You know her Zoidian powers. If she's able to make him see his past and manipulate people, hey, she's sure as hell to do it on Raven once more. Does this clear anything up yet? Any questions will be answered when put in reviews.

         Maru woke up pretty early. She smiled as she went to the kitchen part and found Raven asleep on the couch. How cute…! Yes, she thought the sight was cute indeed, but it would be considered funny and should be caught on a video tape recording called, "Raven's most hilarious moments on videotape!" to other people.

         Reese, however, was hiding in the shadows, snickering. She made sure there wasn't any food stored in the pantry.

         Maru gasped. "Uh-oh! There's no more food!" She thought for a moment, and then put her hands together. "I know! I should ask Fiona!" She ran out of the room, and headed to wherever Fiona and Van were.

         Reese walked over to Raven and kneeled down. "Raven…" she whispered in his ear. "Wake up, honey."

         Raven slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" His eyes opened real wide when he saw Reese in the room, right in front of his face. "Why the fuck are you here?"

         Reese giggled. "Oh, silly, don't you know I'm with you form now on? Remember yesterday?" She made sure that last sentence was seductive.

         Raven stood up, and just turned his head the other way. "No, I've seemed to have forgotten. Whatever could you mean by that?"

         Reese, too stood up, and had her arms wrapped around his neck. Her head leaned forward towards his ear and said in a low voice, "Those wonderful few hours we had together? Hmm?" She then started to kiss him on the lips, then made them crawl lower to his neck.

         Raven liked this feeling, but he had to let it go. He pushed her away. "Look, I already told you, no, I won't be held under you!"

         Reese pouted. "So you'd take this simple, plain, orphaned ancient Zoidian over me?"

         "Read my lips one more time before I kick you out, Reese. I will no longer be held under you, and **I love Maru**! Too bad if you have any problems, speak now or forever hold your peace, and be kicked out of here."

         "Why do you love Maru? What's she got that I don't?" Reese complained like a baby.

         "Beauty, charm, cute personality, pure, kind, takes things slowly, forgiving, and she makes me happy." (A/N: Yeah, like I have any of those qualities…pffft.)

         Reese frowned. "So, like I have any of those?"

         "Let me think about it….uh…no!"

         Reese was much more than steamed! "Oh, really? Well, we'll see about that! I'll be sure that Maru dies and you suffer, like I said before!" and then she disappeared.

         Raven kicked the couch he was sleeping on, but he kicked it so hard, it fell over the other way. "Grr…shit!"

         Maru then came in. "Something wrong, Raven?"

         Raven just stared and stared at her. She's not aware of it? I thought Zoidians were supposed to know this. Should I tell her? "W-will you b-be gone soon?" He chocked on his words.

         Maru smiled. "I hope not! Now, I got some eggs and rice form Fiona. So why don't you freshen up so we can eat breakfast?" She then hopped onto her cooking.

         Raven frowned. Did Reese really mean what she said? Was she really going to die?

         Later that day, Raven decided to spy on her a bit while she went out to walk around town with Fiona, Van, and Thomas. They were laughing and talking and discussing a way to repair for the damage Maru had made when she detonated and almost totaled the Zoids.

         "Hey, Van," Fiona asked. "Where could Irvine and Moonbay be? I haven't seen them since they started to argue over something ridiculous a few days ago."

         Van had his head resting on his hands, which were intertwined with each other on the back of his head (Like Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing, and Ash Ketchum from Pokémon.). "How am I to know?"

         Just then they heard some clashing of pots, pans, and barrels from fruit coming from behind them. Van and the others turned around.

         Raven, however, was watching from the rooftop. "No, Maru, don't keep going forward in the path you were in, Reese has made a trap!" he said to himself.

         "Yah!" a woman yelled in fury. She had a hammer twice the size of her, four braids, a tanned skin, and a yellow outfit. She was chasing a taller man who was quite muscular, had a gray shirt but with only on strap on his right shoulder (am I right?), and an eye patch. He was screaming his head off, yelling, "Get this mad woman away from me!!!"

         Van and the others just sweatdropped. Van fell Animé style. "Aiigh! They're still at it?"

Thomas sighed. "A few days and they're still chasing each other. How typical. What do you think, Miss Fiona?"

Maru, however, grabbed and pinched his cheek real hard. "Don't even think about flirting with her. You know she'll never become yours so just lay the act off. You do remember a time where Fiona lost her innocence, right?" She smirked. "So don't even try. She's Van's now." Once she let go of his cheek, and would you look at that! The cheek that was pinched was bulging from all that stretching, and not to mention it was also tomato red.

Moonbay and Irvine were running in circles around the four people, then ran ahead.

Raven had his eyes wide in fear. "No, don't!-"

Too late. Raven shut his eyes right before they fell in. He opened them again to see Moonbay hanging off the side, screaming her head off, Irvine clinging on her leg.

         He slapped his forehead, then nodded it back and forth. "Damn, if they fall, it's over for them." He looked at Shadow, who looked a little more angry than usual. He growled. "I know, I know, Shadow," Raven responded, "You don't like them, but do it for Maru, please?"

         Shadow just looked the other direction.

         Raven pulled out some kind of food. "Hey, I know you like these. I'll give them to you if you save them and drop them in front of the four people down there." He looked down to see Fiona worried, Thomas sweatdropping, Van laughing at the couple, and Maru just crossing her arms.

         "That's what you get when you guys get into an argument. I've seen cases like those between Thomas and Van, but you guys just took the whole cake," He heard Maru.

         Shadow looked at Raven and growled some more.

         "Deal! But you gotta fetch them on your way!" Raven said as he took two bags of Shadow's favorite treats and threw them down towards Moonbay and Irvine's hole. Shadow skillfully caught them in his mouth, then swooped down even further and faster, caught Irvine and Moonbay with his hands, and literally dropped them in front of the other four and flew away, back to where Raven was.

         "Um…okay, I didn't mean for you to literally drop them, but that'll do fine," Raven told his Organoid, looking back at him just to see his crazy, hyper little face, when he finally gets his hands on his favorite treats- the one he hasn't eaten for who knows how long?

         Reese, seeing the whole entire thing, was mad.

         She later placed other traps in which the group of now six was en route and heading towards them.

         Fortunately, Raven was on the prowl.

         Maru saw a papaya hanging down some string. She looked up to see Raven holding a sign, saying, "Reese is here to kill you with some traps- care to let Thomas take the fall?"

         Maru nodded her head and giggled, saying, "Hey Thomas, Van, look what I've got! Papaya on a string! The first one to get it gets the whole papaya! And look at the size! So large! Nope, you can't find it anywhere here or in most of this area anyway, so what are you waiting for?"

         Thomas and Van grinned, but then glared when they saw each other.

         "Ready, set…go get the papaya already!"

         Van and Thomas ran as fast as they could. Thomas was planning to get the papaya and share some with Fiona, but unfortunately, he had no clue of what foods Fiona liked whatsoever.

         Van, however, was planning to get, it, share it with Fiona, and give her some packets of salt.

         Van and Thomas were still next to each other when they were running, however, just as he was about to take it, Maru 'innocently' stuck a foot out, and let Van fall, letting Thomas take the papaya.

         Thomas jumped up and down. "Yes! I got the papaya!" He hugged it, and a whole appeared under him. He grabbed onto the papaya string, but since Raven was the one holding it, he reluctantly let go of it, and Thomas fell into the hole filled with water. Thomas said, "Phew!" thinking he was safe, but too bad he didn't feel the alligator under him…

         The three were walking already, but paused and turned around when Thomas jumped up screaming his head up. "Oh, shit!!! Owowowowowowowowow~! Fiona! Van! Maru! Help me!!!" He jump so high he went on safe ground, but the alligator jumped up as well, chasing him once more, this time, ahead of he groups and farther into the village.

         Reese, however, was making many more traps.

         Maru, accidentally spoiling it all, yawned. "Geez, I'm tired already? I'll just get some sleep. See ya, guys." And she walked towards the hotel.

         As Maru snuggled into bed, Reese came up to her quietly. She put her hand over her face. Maru then started twisting and turning around in her bed.

         "_You will die, you know it, Maru."_

_         "Reese? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_         "You will see the end within just a year or two."_

_         "Y-You're lying! It's all lies! Nothing but bullshit! Shut up, Reese!"_

_         "Oh, but I'm not lying. Some of your friends can really be your enemies."_

_         "Liar!"_

_         "Nope, it's all true. Just as true when Raven and I-"_

_         "Don't' speak anymore! Did you really…? Was it really true? Does he love you?"_

_         "He loves me, that's why we've mated so many times."_

_         "*gasp* No, but he said he loves me… could it mean that…? No, Raven said he love me and he means it!"_

_         "Don't be so sure about it, Maru. Ancient Zoidians have special abilities. Think and see your future…"_

_         Maru closed her eyes. She saw a shady figure, but she didn't know who it was. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. It felt more lovingly than the last time Raven kissed her, yet at the same time, it felt like Raven. She felt warm now._

_         Maru was confused. Was it him or not?_

_         The next thing she knew, she was in front of a giant Zoid. The Zoid's guns and cannons aimed for her. It fired many, many beams of light and bullets at her. As she was taking her last breath, through all the blood that was seeping out of so many places of her body, she heard a voice scream. "Fiona…" she whispered._

         Maru then sat up quickly. She was panting and sweat was all over her head. The girl wiped her forehead. No blood. Just sweat. She then looked around the room and whispered, "Reese, whatever you're planning to do to me, whether it's to kill me or torture me, it **won't** happen. Trust me."


	7. Christmas

A/N: Okay, it's a bit late, but what the hey? I made it Valentine's Day on one of my fanfictions and maybe I'm planning on posting it on Valentine's, but then again, I might not. Oh, and beware of a lime scene (no, it's not a lemon chapter; I'm not going that far. Lime is just a term for acts that lead to sex, but that's it. Lemon, however, is the real thing.)

         The next day, Maru got up really early.

         Raven, however, was sleeping on the couch that night (and still is), while the couch was just a few feet in front of the kitchen where Maru was cooking. Pots and pans clattered, making thunder-like noises. This awoke Raven pretty quickly, making him become extremely grouchy. "Maru!"

         Maru stopped chopping vegetables for a moment. She looked at Raven. "Yes?"

         "What the heck is all that noise?" Apparently, his eyes here only half-open, and he was half-asleep. "I want some sleep…"

         Maru blushed. "Oops, I forgot you were sleeping on the couch. Sorry, Raven. I finished making breakfast. It's on the table."

         "Can I ask ya sumthin'?" Raven asked groggily.

         "Uh, yeah, what is it?"

         "Why the freak are you still cooking even though breakfast is on the table!"

         "Oh, don't you know? It's Christmas. I'm preparing things for a big feast for Thomas, Van, Fiona, you, me, and hopefully Irvine and Moonbay."

         Well, didn't **that** hit Raven smack hard in the face? Ah, shoot! It's Christmas already! Time flies when you see people doing the same thing, except they're all dead. Ah, man, what should I get Maru? Man, if there were anyone that can fix that, it'd be Fiona. I can have her ask Van for advice for me. If I were to go to Van myself, I'd be in jail quicker than you could say "Charged Particle Cannon!" "Ah, Maru, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back by around," he looked at the clock, which read 9:00, "Maybe in a half an hour."

         Maru smiled. "Have fun!" and then she went back to chopping carrots and papayas.

         Raven had his hands in his pockets. It was Christmas and he had nothing to give her. Nothing. He knew he could trust Fiona; she's not the type of girl to have his ass flying in jail within five seconds.

         Fiona caught sight of him. "Hi Raven!"

         Raven looked up, smiled slightly, then ran up to her. "Hey, I need to ask you a few things."

         Fiona titled her head sideways. "Hmm? Okay, I guess."

         Raven then escorted her to a coffee shop, where they could discuss things over some coffee and cream/sugar. In Fiona's case, it wouldn't be coffee and salt. It'd be salt and coffee.

         "So, what did you want to ask me?" Fiona asked. She then realized that he and Maru have been running up to her for advice about the other person. "I'm guessing it's about Maru."

         Raven nodded.

         "So what's wrong?"

         "I don't know what to get her for Christmas. Time was flying faster than the people I blew up a while back."

         Fiona laughed. "You love her, right?"

         "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

         "How much?"

         "I dunno. So much it could make me jump in front of her for a bullet."

         "Give her something to show that you love her so much," she suggested.

         Raven drank some more of his coffee and Fiona was already done with half her cup and was now asking for some salt. Since it was a coffee shop and no salt was sold, she went to a grocery store and bought half the store's supply of salt. When she came back in for her coffee, she took a quarter of what she bought and poured it into her cup and started sipping.

         After a while, Fiona broke the silence. "So, have you decided on what to give her?"

         Raven shook his head. Just then, an idea popped in his mind. "Hey, Fiona, how much do you love Van?"

         Fiona blushed. "Well, you could say I love him enough to do my best to make him happy, and even if he were to go to some other girl, I'd let him go after I've known the new girl a bit." (Don't ask where I got that, you **don't** wanna know, trust me)

         Raven sipped the last of his coffee. "Thanks Fiona. I'll see you later. Merry Christmas." He stood up and started walking away.

         Fiona smiled. "Thank you Raven. Merry Christmas to you, too. Oh, and Raven?"

         Raven looked at her. "Yeah?"

         "Good luck."

         Raven smiled for once in so many years in front of someone. He then walked out.

         Hands in his pocket once more, he started walking around once more, thinking about what he should give to her.

         Just then, he felt hands placed on his shoulder.

         Raven froze. "What do you want?"

         "Oh, nothing much, Raven." It was quite obvious Reese was talking to him. "How come you're thinking about Maru but not me?"

         Raven turned around and gave her the coldest stare he could make. "Why is it any of your business?"

         "You love me more than Maru, right?"

         Raven turned away. "No. Maru is actually the kind of person who wouldn't use any of her Zoidian powers to make me do whatever she wants for entertainment, unlike the bad things **you** do…" he growled.

         Reese hugged him. "What are you talking about, Raven?"

         Raven just pushed Reese away form him then kicked her hard enough to make her back up and slam into a tree.

         "Don't lie," Raven growled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're the one who totally changed my opinion about you- my love for you. You manipulated me. You sent your damn bugs to go make me **your** doll!" Raven then started shouting. "Well, Maru is **not** like that! She actually takes into consideration for other things and people! She cares unlike you do, you hell-loving _akuma_!" (Akuma means devil in Japanese) He turned away towards the hotel they were in. "I never want to see you again, Reese. Leave and never show your face to me again."

         Reese smirked when he was too far to hear her words. "The time will come."

         When he got back, Maru was already washing dishes and waiting for some things to finish baking in the oven and things in the stove.

         "Sorry I got back late," Raven apologized, "I saw Fiona and we had a long conversation."

         "It's okay," Maru said cheerfully. "People tend to do things like that. I don't blame you at all."

         Maru then sighed. She then looked at Raven. "You mated with Reese before, haven't you?"

         Raven was surprised by the question. "Yeah…we did…but…"

         "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

         "Um…"

         "Did the two of you ever plan on having a child?" Maru had a distant look in her eyes.

         Raven didn't know what to tell her, so he just sat down next to her and told her the truth. "Yes, in fact, we did plan on having a child. One that would look like the both of us. Unfortunately, things just turned completely upside down for us and we never had a child."

         Maru smiled. "I'm glad you actually made plans like that. You must've really loved her. Why the change of heart? Was it because of me? I'm so sorry if it was me…"

         "N-no! Not at all! It's just that…well…things didn't turn out as expected. It wasn't you; we broke up long before I met you."

         "So then why did I find your clothes and Reese's clothes in one pile on the floor one time?"

         Raven sweatdropped. Oh great, now how am I gonna tell her? 

         "I like little boys. They're so adorable and playful. I seem to prefer them to little girls. I wonder what you were like back then?"

         Raven thought for a moment. "Um, playful, yet lonely. My parents were always busy with an organoid project. I never really liked Zoids much because an organoid killed my parents then. I was supposed to go on vacation with them, but they died and-"

         Maru slammed her fist on the table. "That's it! How about you and me go on a vacation together? I promise I won't die! Just the both of us and we can do whatever you want!"

         Raven then pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Maru. I'd really like that."

         Maru smiled. He's happy. That's good. That's all I want from him. 

         Raven however, had a light bulb lighted on the top of his head. I got it! She loves little boys! I know just the thing! (A/N: Haha, I ain't tellin'! You gotta find out what it is by the end of the chapter!) "I have your Christmas present."

         "You do?"

         "Yeah. It might take a while to get it, but I'm sure you'll like it a lot."

         Maru hugged him back. "Thank you."

         Raven sighed. The things I do for love… 

         Maru then went out to find Fiona and Van and Thomas.

         As soon as she found them, she yelled out, "Hey guys!"

         Van turned around. "Hey, Maru! What's up?"

         "I'm inviting you guys over to the hotel. I made a big dinner for us all."

         "At 3 o'clock in the afternoon?"

         "No, silly! I put most of the stuff in the oven and stove. They're cooking right now. I put some diced fruit in the fridge, and there's more papaya than any other fruit in there, and we can exchange presents there, and-"

         Van, however, wasn't paying attention, for he was already going off towards the hotel. "Papayas, papa is coming!"

         Maru grabbed Van's shirt before he even left her side. "Don't even think about it, Mr. Papaya Man."

         Van gave her puppy dog eyes. "But I want papayas…"

         Maru crossed her arms. "You really want papayas?"

         Van now looked like a chibi with huge eyes just sparkling in delight and his hands were balled up into fists in front of his chest, his arms in a horizontal position. "Yeah!"

         "You **really, really, REALLY** want those papayas?"

         Van, still chibi, started moving his fists up and down, saying, "Yeah!" every time the fist went down.

         "Well, guess what?"

         "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

         "Too bad! You'll have to wait, Van! Be patient!"

         "But…but…but…" Van started to whimper. "I want papayas."

         Maru tossed an orange to him. "Here. Eat this while you're waiting."

         Van fell Animé style, dropping the orange. When he got up, he walked over to the couch and mumbled something that sounded like, "This is the second time this happened…for cryin' out loud, I don't **eat** oranges- I'm a **papaya** guy!" They were already in her hotel room when that happened.

         Maru sighed at his over-obsession of papayas, and just sat on a chair. Thomas sat on another chair, and Fiona did the same.

         "Maru, I need to speak to you about something," Thomas started.

         Maru shook her head. "Please, if it's about Raven, please forgive him. Speak about it, and you **will** disappoint and possibly **kill** a damsel in distress."

         "Okay, then I won't speak."

         "Are you guys thirsty?"

         "I'll have some coffee…er…make sure it's not Fiona's 'Special Blend.' I'll never survive it!" Thomas sighed.

         "Water for me," Fiona said.

         Maru went to fetch the drinks.

         Fiona then turned to look at Thomas. "Thomas, please, don't arrest Raven. He hasn't done anything bad in the past month. Give him a break."

         Thomas ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, Miss Fiona, but we were assigned to destroy Raven, and we **have** to do it."

         Fiona glanced at Maru, who was looking really happy and was humming a song to herself. "Look at her, Thomas. She's been so happy after Raven's confession. Do you really want to turn that smile upside-down?"

         "I don't want to, but I can't neglect it. You know, I'm Lieutenant –"

         "I know, I know," Fiona said, "Lieutenant Thomas Richard Schubatlz. You're always depended on because of your older brother's reputation. Please give Raven a chance."

         Thomas was thinking about it. He looked at Maru. She looks so happy. Before, well, she was still happy even without Raven, but there's something special about her- I can't quite put my finger as to what it is though. She seems like she's glowing with happiness. I can't take it away. Fiona would feel sad because Moonbay's still out there, with a mallet twice the size of her, extremely pissed off, and trying to beat the hell outta Irvine, and Van and I are frequently busy with our assignments. She also can't talk to Zeke all the time- he's just an Organoid. "Oh, alright, Miss Fiona, I'll give him a chance."

         Fiona smiled. "Thank you, Thomas."

         Maru went up to them and said she'll go out to fetch some water. "I ran out. You guys stay here and make sure Van doesn't get to the papayas before I come back, okay?"

         And with that said, Maru left.

         Maru was walking towards a well, humming happily to herself.

         When Maru was getting some water when she reached the well, Reese appeared behind her. Maru put the water bucket on the ground gently, then turned around and said, "What do you want from me?"

         Reese chuckled. "Good girl; you knew I was behind you without a shadow, a hint, and I didn't have to say anything. But you know what I want, and to get what I want, I need to get an obstacle out of my way."

         Maru punched her in the stomach as hard as she could, but it took little effect, for she was never trained in fighting skills before in her village.

         Reese backed up a little, not even wincing at her punch. "You have a pretty strong punch for a girl who was never trained!" She smirked.

         "You will **never** be able to kill me, Reese!" Maru yelled.

         Specula suddenly dropped in front of her and used her tail to strike Maru in the stomach, making her crash into a tree.

         Maru screamed and winced in pain as she slowly fell to the ground.

         Reese and Specula walked towards her. "You have guts, kid. A lot of guts. But it's time to destroy my obstacle." Reese snapped her fingers. "Specula! Attack!"

         Specula jumped high in the air, ready to land on her and squash Maru like a bug.

         Maru raised her arms to protect herself. Please, help me… 

         Just then, she heard the sound of electrocution and Specula screaming. When Maru opened her eyes Specula was being flown back into a tree, tilting it over.

         Maru got up, grabbed her bucket of water, and ran back as fast as she could without spilling any water.

         Reese clenched her fists and growled, trying to blow off steam because of what happened to Specula. Within a few seconds, though, she calmed down and started laughing. It wasn't laughter of joy, but of pure evil. Nothing good came out of it.

         She went back through the door of her hotel room, slammed it, and then leaned back on it and sighed.

         Fiona, Van, and Thomas gave her a confused and blank look. All three blinked.

         Maru blushed as she put the water bucket in its proper place. "Eheh…" she started. "I brought the water!" She looked at the nearest clock. "I wonder where Raven is…"

         The door opened. In came Raven and Shadow.

         Maru ran over and hugged him. "Hiya, Raven!" she said happily.

         Shadow gave a look that looked like he despised it, but he made a small smile that wasn't noticeable thinking that the scene was too cute to get mad at; I mean, Raven was speechless and was blushing furiously as Maru still hugged him and was talking about the dinner and all that.

         Thomas and Van looked at each other, already knowing what question they had in mind: Arrest Raven or not? Both shook their heads as they looked at Maru. Fiona saw this. She smiled. This will be one Christmas that I **know** we'll all enjoy…

         "Okay!" Maru said as she brushed everything on the table aside and tried to put all the stuff on the table as fast as she could. Raven and Shadow were taking their time putting all the things on the table. Maru lightly slapped his back saying, "C'mon, Raven, I know you can do faster than that!" she giggled as she went back to setting the table.

         Raven was blushing more and Shadow was just laughing. While Shadow was walking, Raven stuck his foot out, causing him to trip. The plate he was holding went flying, but Raven caught it with one hand. "Oops," Raven said jokingly as Shadow was belly down on the floor. The three adults in the GF were just laughing.

         "Aw…" Maru said as she helped Shadow up. "I'm sorry…" She gave him a hug. Shadow stuck his tongue out when she wasn't looking and Raven put the stuff on the table and gave him the finger. Shadow fell backwards laughing.

         Maru stood up quickly and backed up to Raven. "Is he okay?"

         Raven laughed, one rare thing you'd see. "Yeah, he's okay, he just needs someone to check his sanity level…"

         When they sat down to eat, Thomas asked, "Please don't tell me you're like Fiona and made all of these 'special'…"

         Maru shook her head. "Naw, I'm not the person to load salt on things. That's why I bought a lot of salt earlier!"

         The boys just looked at her as she poured a little bit of salt, tasted her food, then unscrewed the cap and put the whole thing in.

         They blinked, but went back to eating anyway.

         Suddenly, they hear someone chowing down on food like a wolf.

         Ah, well, no duh, it was Van, eating a papaya and some chicken, then he stuffed himself with bread. With his mouth full, he said, "Hey Maru!" he swallowed. "I haven't eaten food **this** good in years! I remember when Fiona and I were trying to catch fish for our dinner! Ha!" Then he kept on eating.

         After dinner, they were talking about some funny events, including the papaya and alligator trick that was played earlier. Zeeke was a total sucker for those kinds of stories.

         Van pulled out a deck of cards and said, "You better bet papayas because **I'm** gonna win!"

         Twenty minutes later…

         Van sighed. "Hit me."

         Raven drew him a card and gave it to him.

         Shadow growled.

         Raven drew him a card as well.

         "Hit me," Maru said.

         He drew her a card.

         "Hit me," Thomas and Fiona said at the same time.

         Zeeke poked Raven on the shoulder.

         Raven gave them cards too.

         "Everyone ready?" Raven asked.

         They nodded.

         Zeeke went first. 12.

         Thomas and Fiona put down their cards. Both read 16.

         Raven and Maru dropped their cards, both reading 19.

         Van hit twenty. "Ha! I beat **all of you**!!!!!!!!!!"

         Shadow poked him on the shoulder.

         Van stopped his victory scream and looked at Shadow. "What?"

         Shadow dropped his cards.

         Van looked at them and fell over.

         They all glanced over and they too fell. Shadow laughed hysterically as he collected Fiona's salt, Thomas' money, Zeeke's Zoid treats, Van's papaya's and Maru and Raven's couch. His cards? A and 10.

         Van sat back up and whimpered. "C'mon, Shadow! That's the **50th** time you've won! Give us a break!"

         Shadow laughed evilly as he shook his head fast. He took the papaya and ate a big chunk of it. Van whimpered and begged him to give back the papaya, but Shadow had already eaten the whole thing.

         Zeeke poked him on the shoulder. Shadow looked at him as he softly growled something. Shadow nodded and gave back Zeeke's Zoid treats.

         Van screamed. "Zeeke! How come…! Aw, Shadow, I want my papaya back!"

         Raven sighed. "Look, Van, that's not the only papaya around here."

         Van grabbed Raven by the shoulders and shook him vigorously. "But that was the **biggest** papaya in the area! And I paid big bucks for it, too!"

         "Well, that's the catch for gambling. It's a game of chance. Hey, Shadow, can we have the couch back? I'll buy you more treats when we stop by the store."

         Shadow nodded quickly and Van fell over. "I don't think I'll survive…!"

         Maru looked at the clock and yawned. "Why don't we exchange gifts now? I'm getting tired…"

         "Me too…" Fiona said.

         Thomas stood up. "**I'm** going first! This is for Fiona!" He ran out, then back in as he had the big papaya the he got before he fell into the ditch.

         Fiona blushed. "Why, thank you, Thomas."

         Van stood up and pointed to him. "Oh yeah?!? I've got an even better present!" He reached in his pocket and gave her the nicely wrapped gift.

         Fiona opened it slowly because she liked the paper. There was a box. Fiona opened it and there was a saltshaker! You could twist one part of the top to close it, perfect for travel! Fiona hugged him and thanked him.

         Van held up his index finger. "That's not all…" He went on one knee and took something from his bottom pocket. He opened up what he was holding and said, "Fiona, will you marry me?"

         Fiona was flattered, surprised, and, well, blushing. She was also speechless, as I might add. All Fiona could do was nod.

         Maru sighed in happiness as she was watching this. She leaned back on the couch, resting a bit on Raven. "That's so romantic, isn't it?"

         Raven just looked at her, then back at Van who was putting the ring on Fiona's finger. "Yeah…I guess."

         Fiona then walked up to Maru, full of delight. "Maru, I'm engaged to Van!"

         Maru stood up and hugged her. "Congratulations! Oh my gosh, you **need** to invite me to your wedding! I'll make the food and everything!"

         Fiona and Maru squealed before hugging each other again.

         Fiona broke the hug. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" She gave her a wrapped present. "It's from us. Open it."

         Maru opened it, curious as to what it was. "Wow," she said. It was a nicely decorated glass picture frame. It was a little bigger than her hand, but there was no picture…

         "I'm taking pictures now!" Fiona said. And there she was, telling the others to get in certain poses. Thomas and Van both had obnoxious grins on their faces, making the peace sign. There was another picture where Thomas was getting a noogie from Van and Raven and Maru were just in the background, laughing. Some others had two to three people, all in different poses and combinations of people. But lastly, Fiona took a few pictures of Raven and Maru together.

         "Bai-Bai!!!" Maru said childishly as Fiona and the others waved and walked off to the place they were staying.

         Raven had his arms wrapped around her neck as she closed the door. "Shadow has these treats that he likes, right?"

         Raven nodded.

         Maru pulled something out of the pantry. "I hope these will do! Shadow!" she called.

         Shadow peeked a little out the door and saw Maru.

         "I hope you like these. Merry Christmas!"

         Shadow ran over and grabbed the rather large bag of treats, but nudged Maru a bit as a sign of gratitude as he went off to his room to enjoy what he won from gambling and the big bag of treats, growling in delight.

         Maru yawned. "I'm sleepy…"

         Raven lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "Don't get sleepy just yet Maru."

         Maru let go of his light grip and walked over to the room that they were supposedly sharing. "C'mon Raven, I'm tired…"

         Raven followed and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "This is part of my Christmas present, but the real one might not come for a while…" He lifted her chin slightly and kissed her.

         That warm embrace…the soft kiss…To Maru, she felt as light as a feather. To Raven, however, he felt that her lips were sweeter than honey and he wanted every last drop of it. It was driving him insane; his libido was going to run loose, but Raven tried his best to keep it in control. When Maru raised her hands up to his neck, he felt like he couldn't handle this feeling anymore. His lips trailed lower to her neck and Maru gasped. With every kiss he made, Maru whimpered softly. Her fingers ran through his hair. She felt his hands go under her shirt and on her back. Unable to stand anymore, she fell back onto the bed with Raven still kissing her…

         And that night was one of the best for Maru.


End file.
